G A L A U
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini, Uzumaki Naruto menghindariku. Sial, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Warning : SUPER DUPER OOC, Shounen Ai. Serius, Don't Like, Please Don't Read. - - Berminat untuk RnR? Kalau nggak layak disebut fict, p.m saya. . .


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

G A L A U

A Naruto Fanfiction by Takeuchi Mihara

Warning : Boys Love, SEPER DUPER OOC, SEMI CANON, Drabble gaje, abal sumpah deh. -,-

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_.

Sekali lagi, _**Don't Like, Don't Read. **_

A/N : Ini kegilaan author setelah mendengar berita kalau orang yang biasanya tepar karena ayan di sekolah ibunya author, hilang dan baru ditemukan di Kota Bogor. -_- Padahal daerah tempat saya tinggal itu di Kabupaten Bogor.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak tahu mengapa hari ini Uzumaki Naruto –kekasihku, menghindariku. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya pagi ini di lapangan latihan, dia yang tadinya tersenyum manis kepadaku entah kenapa langsung menghindariku.<p>

Saat itu aku melihatnya menungguku di bawah pohon. Dia membelakangiku, Nampak sibuk dengan _hitai ate_ biru miliknya. Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah tan nya yang terkejut ketika melihatku.

Kuhapus jejak _chakra_ ku dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"_Dobe_," sapaku ketika sampai di belakangnya. Aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke lekukan leher jenjangnya.

"E-eh? _Te-teme_!" kagetnya, dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Hm, mukanya memerah.

Aku nyengir dalam hati. Hehehe, Dobe. Setelah latihan hari ini berakhir, kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Wajar saja, sih. Kau manis sekali.

Dia membalikkan badan dan menatapku garang, "_Teme_! Apa-apaan kau? Dasar mesum!" teriaknya tepat di depan mukaku.

Aku tersenyum, "Memangnya tidak boleh, eh?" kataku sambil menempelkan hidung kami. Aku menatap lurus pada mata safir nya. Uh,betapa indahnya mata itu.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata. dia mengambil jarak denganku. Matanya menatap takut padaku.

Aku mengerenyit heran. Ada apa dengannya?

"_Dobe_?"

"Sa-Sas'ke… Kau…" dia tergagap dan menatapku dengan ketakutan yang sangat intens. Sial, ada apa ini? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu alasan mengapa para gadis membuntutiku dan meneriakkan namaku dengan nada yang menjijikkan. Itu semua karena wajahku. Aku tahu aku tampan dan si Dobe ini mengakuinya. Jadi tidak mungkin karena wajahku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu ada seseorang di belakangku. Dan ketika aku menoleh kebelakang, yang kudapati hanyalah udara kosong.

Lalu, apa yang membuatnya menatapku seperti itu?

"_Dobe_, ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p>Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu itu membuatku tak habis pikir. Dia tiba-tiba berteriak dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh, melesat pergi bagai roket, dan meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong saat itu dan tidak mampu menghentikannya.<p>

Itu sebabnya saat ini aku mencoba mencari si Dobe itu. Bila bertemu nanti aku akan minta penjelasan. Sial, ada apa sebenarnya? Dan kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti sedang syuting film 'Catch Me If You Can'?

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, tiga belas tahun, murid akademi lulusan tahun lalu yang dipanggil 'Si Jenius Uchiha' saat ini tengah dibuat uring-uringan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, si _Usuratonkachi _yang kini merangkap menjadi kekasihku.

Aku benar-benar dibuat gila.

Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Ke kantor hokage untuk menemui Tsunade, kembali ke lapangan latihan, ke danau Konoha, dan berbagai tempat lain yang –menurutku dia ada di sana. Aku sudah bertanya kepada Iruka-_sensei_ yang sedang bermesraan dengan si bodoh Kakashi dan aku hanya mendapatkan pengusiran diriku oleh sensei ku sendiri. Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang, "Dia tidak ada di sini. Dan kalau kau tidak ada keperluan lain, kau bisa pergi dan biarkan aku bermesraan dengan Iru-_koi_."

Rasanya saat itu aku mau muntah di tempat.

Lalu, aku pergi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan aku tidak menemukan rambut mencoloknya di sana. Aku tidak pergi ke tempat Sakura karena aku yakin di sana aku hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan gadis yang rambutnya mencolok mataku itu, mengingat betapa dia bisa menjadi seorang monster ganas ketika melihatku.

Aku beruntung karena hubunganku dengan Naruto tidak diketahuinya.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Sial, di mana kau, _Usuratonkachi_?

* * *

><p>Aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah dan kaki jenjangku ternyata membawaku kembali ke kedai ramen. Aku tidak sadar sudah sampai di sana sampai suara cempreng yang sepertinya familiar itu masuk ke indra pendengaranku.<p>

"Teuchi-_jisan_! Tambah lagi!"

"Oke, Naruto-_kun_!"

Suara itu… _Dobe_?

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak latihan?" seseorang bertanya kepada Naruto, sepertinya suara Ayame-nee.

"Nanti saja, deh." Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada santai.

"Oh iya. Naruto, tadi Sasuke-_kun_ mencarimu ke sini tak lama sebelum kau kemari. Kau bertengkar dengannya, ya?"

"U-um… Begitulah… Hehehe…"

Ck, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?

Dengan pikiran kalut, aku memasuk kedai ramen itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Mata biru itu agak terbelalak katika melihatku. "Sa-Sas'ke?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menariknya keluar dan menyeretnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum membayarnya!"

Aku hanya diam. Di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah mengapa dia menghindariku hari ini. Aku harus tahu alasannya. Ya.

* * *

><p>Aku membawanya ke sudut gang sempit, agak jauh dari tempat kedai ramen itu. Aku memojokkannya di sudut gang itu, mengeratkan cengkramanku pada tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah manisnya.<p>

"TEME! Lepaskan aku!" dia meronta. Wajahnya memerah saat ia sadar bagaimana posisi kami.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Usuratonkachi?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin. aku benar-benar kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? dia tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dan kabur dari hadapanku, lalu menghindariku. Apa-apaan dia?

Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan mata safir nya dengan poni pirangnya dariku. Aku menggeram.

"Jawab aku, Naruto!"

Dia diam sebelum melanjutkan pernyataannya. "A-aku menghindarimu karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena… Karena… KARENA NAPASMU BAU, TEME! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak gosok gigi hari ini!"

Aku membatu.

* * *

><p>OWARI~<p>

Drabble ini beneran serius, serius gajenya. -_- Saya juga nggak habis pikir dengan apa yang saya pikirkan tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius itu bisa lupa sikat gigi pagi dan bau jigong seperti itu. *Author dibunuh Sasuke*

Dan endingnya sengaja dibuat nge gantung begitu, semoga berkenan. Ehehehe. XD Oh, iya. Kenapa Iruka dan Kakashi nggak kena bau nya? Itu karena Sasuke bertanya pada mereka dalam jarak yang aman. Nyehehehe.

Saya nggak tahu kalau ada yang membuat fict seperti ini. Apakah ada? Yang jelas saya memikirkan ide ini sendiri, bukan plagiat. Kalau ada yang sama, saya mohon maaf. _._)mm Pasaran, sih.

Iya, ini beneran gajenya. Mohon maaf. Sekali lagi, maaf karena saya membuat si ayam itu jadi stress begini. Saya juga lagi stress, sih. -_-

Kalau ini nggak pantas dibilang 'fanfic', p.m saya. Saya benar-benar galau. ._.

Hara : 'Suke… Maafkan diriku yang membuatmu OOC….

Sasuke : Hooo…. Kau mau mati, ya? Hn? *smirk*

Hara : Hehehe, *nyengir* tidak, kok.

Sasuke : *nyiapin chidori* Tidak berarti 'iya'.

Sfx : DHUARRR

Hara : Gyaaaaa! DX *tepar*

Um, concrict, please? *mati*


End file.
